Undisclosed Desires
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: Formerly Love Eternal.  Bella woke from her change to discover Edward as not her mate. She knew her mate was in Volterra and now she is there to hand herself over.  OOC N/C pair
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like playing with the characters. S.M. owns the rights.

Reposted of Love Eternal deleted by mistake. Also renamed it.

Aro POV

I never thought in my lifetime my wait for a mate would arrive in the form of Isabella Swan. When I read Edward's memories I had known then she was not his real mate. Something snapped in me knowing this and gave his wish for death this time. Isabella had broken up with the boy soon after leaving here the first time. Truly she was a wonder and a great possibility to lead with us. They had gotten married right after graduation and kept the bargain to change her. When she awoke as a vampire she had denied the fact he was not her mate. The Cullen's been upset with this but still loved her. Edward could not be around any longer and came here to end his misery. Telling us how he failed and never knew that once she was changed she would not recognize him as mate.

I knew deep down Isabella will be coming here to Volterra. Alice had written to us saying she should be arriving three days after his demise. I had put my guards on high alert around the city to bring her in to me. After I lost my companion Sulpicia nearly 600 years ago I have been alone. When I first met Isabella and looked into her I eyes I knew then what she was. In her human form she would not recognize her true mate. Marcus did the right thing by calling Carlisle about Edward passing. They were upset but understood why he chose to die. He rather not lives in a world where Bella did not exist.

Today I was just hoping she would make her appearance. It has been three days since his passing. All guards were out lurking waiting for her. That is when I smelled freesias and strawberries. They have found her. Felix and Demetri had brought her in the throne room.

"Dear Isabella what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?"

"Aro well I would like to join you. I rather am here then listen to the family suffer over the loss of Edward. Damn fool would not listen to any of us. He was too stuck in ways to give up a search for true happiness. I could not provide it." She was right on all accounts.

"You will be allowed to join. First can you sense your mate?" She smiled at me and I believe our bodies were moving.

"I do the person is here in this room. Maybe just maybe it is some handsome man with black here and the most amazing red eyes. He likes me too and can sense that." Before I could blink I crouched and sprang at her.

"My mate for now and eternity." I bit into her neck to mark her. I didn't realize she did the same to me also. We both withdrew out teeth and sealed the bite mark up.

"Yes for eternity my lovely mate." I kissed with everything I could.

Bella POV

When I awoke from my change nearly a year I never would have thought waking up knowing Edward was not my mate. As a human I did love him with everything I had. The day of my awakening I had gone feral and took my wedding ring off. I had crushed that ring into dust and handed it to Edward.

"You are not mine. I do not love you like you want me too." He collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing. I took that as my cue and jumped from the window. I had taken off on a run to get far away as possible. My family would come looking for me since I am a newborn. I sat myself done on a boulder and thought about what I have done to Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle had found me thankfully.

"I am but I feel bad about breaking his heart. We are not mates Carlisle. I was his singer yes but when I opened my eyes after the change and got my bearings I knew. I believe my powers are sensing soul mates. I can tell you and Esme are along with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper of course are. Edward has a mate he has been denying for years. She must live close because the mate line does not connect to me." I was confused as hell this was my power as a vampire.

"Bella I believe you have a gift like Marcus in which you can tell the bonds between people. What exactly do you see in the bonds between people?"

"The color is bright red lines encircling each couple multiple times. My line to Edward was that of friend I am guessing. The color was green. Like my line to you is pink because I love you like a father and Esme like a mother. Those are familial lines I am guessing because everyone else has them too. This is so confusing yes I loved Edward Carlisle with everything I have. I just can't be with him when his real mate is out there." I started to sob and he took me into an embrace.

"We as a family will figure it out. Edward has taken off and left the divorce papers. I know he feels rejected but maybe in time he will accept you as a friend. You are part of this family and we all love you."

"Thank you and I love you all too. Let's get you fed your throat must be killing you."

"Yes it is now that you said something. Can you ask Eleazar to come so we can figure out my power?"

"Of course, after we hunt." We took deeper into the forest. My first kill was a deer and still needed more. I found a scent and followed. Ah a bear he smelled really good. I crouched and attacked him quickly. Screw playing with them this was heaven the taste. I was finally full after this bear and we headed back home. I knew I had a mate but not in this part of the world.

Over the next year the family had helped me control my bloodlust. We also grew closer over this time. I knew they were suffering about Edward leaving the family but understood why. He would call once a month on reports of his life. I had taken a call one day and tried to reason with him that I wanted to remain friends with him. I apologized for just dumping him the way I did. He said he understood but he rather is lonely. Eleazar told me I held a physical and mental shield as well as my ability to see bonds.

Alice had come to me one day saying Edward was going to Volterra to end his life. It did have me torn up but she said this time they won't be lenient. We had come together to grieve there was nothing we could do. She then handed me a vanilla envelope saying it was time. "Open it in private there is a letter that explains things." Alice took off hunting with Jasper. I took off into my room to open the envelope.

Bella,

It is time for you to get your mate. There is cash and a new credit card in here with a new name. Jasper and I thought it would be best for you to use Whitlock. You have become are best friend and sister. The plane ticket is to Italy and you need to travel at night since it will be sunny. Your real mate is in Volterra. I cannot tell you who, your power will tell you that. Do not forget to send us an invite to the wedding. The family will grieve some more but Edward was a twit for giving up when he could of found happiness. I will tell you this, his mate was Tanya I saw flashes of them soon after you told him he wasn't yours. Take care of yourself and keep in touch.

Love

Alice and Jasper

P.S. I am not telling Tanya and please do not say a thing. Tanya will find another mate in a few years.

Well guess I was off to Italy now. According to the ticket my flight was in 3 hours. I needed to pack and headed to my closest to find suitcases already there. A little note was posted on one of them. "You're welcome and take Jasper's car we will meet you there." I grabbed the suitcases and headed to the garage and loaded them into the car. I made it to Seattle Airport in no time at all. Alice and Jasper were already there.

"Bella really take care of you for us. I will miss you sister." She hugged me goodbye.

"Bella you were my confident in everything. You changed my views on many things and showed me how to be myself. I will always consider you a sister and take care of what needs to be done. I am going to miss you." Jasper hugged me and kissed my forehead goodbye.

"I will and will call when I land." I patted my pockets. "Shit I forgot my phone." Alice tossed me new one.

"It is new and has our numbers stored. I swear sometimes I wonder if you held on to some human traits." We all laughed and I headed to go check in.

"Thank you I will miss you all of you."

Once on the plane in first class of course I relaxed into a reading a few books I have brought. The flight was boring and glad I was not stuck in coach. Upon arrival I had received a text stating to pick up a rental car in my name.

The drive to Volterra was quick and had to park the car on the outside of the walls. I gathered my suitcases and made my way into square where I once saved Edward. I knew he was gone and it saddened me but he was finally at peace.

"You need to come with us Isabella." I am guessing they knew I was coming.

"Demetri, Felix nice to see you again." I flashed a grin at them.

"Master Aro wants to see you in the throne room." We headed into the castle through a secret entrance on the side.

Once inside we made our way into the throne room. Aro was there already by himself. Holy shit he is my mate. The bond was shining brightly and I grinned at him. We made small talk and the next thing I knew he was marking me and I was doing the same to him.

"Yes for eternity my mate." I responded to him.

I had not notice Marcus and Caius had come into the room until I heard Marcus speak.

"A newly mated couple, congratulations you two. The bond is very strong between the two of you."

"I know Marcus. I sensed our bond lines when I entered the room. It is one of my powers, it also how I knew I wasn't Edward's mate."

It was Caius turn to speak now. "What do you mean by powers?"

"You see I am a shield of course since when first Aro could not see my mind or mental attacks could not harm me. The shield is two parts both mental and physical. Then of course I sense bonds. My bond to you Caius is that of family. Marcus is family too. Caius it is that of a fatherly bond as your wife is my motherly bond. Marcus and Didyme are my Aunt and Uncle."

"Is this true Marcus?" Caius questioned.

"Yes Caius it is."

"Please understand when I first met you I saw your protectiveness deep inside you. I see it now and honestly Caius there has to be more than the bond that is drawing. Maybe a past love or maybe we are related somehow."

"I did have brothers and sisters. They did have children I wonder if that is why in a way you smell like me." I sniffed the air it was true we had a similar scent of freesias, vanilla, and I want to say rain. "I wonder if it is possible my wife I left was pregnant with a child. Aro and Marcus found me injured in the forest and changed me."

"Alright enough of this I am taking Isabella to my chambers. We will discuss this tomorrow brothers. Caius she is of your kin I smell it between the both of you. Accept it." Caius bowed his head.

We went off to I am guessing his chambers now. That night we talked about everything and learned a lot about each other. I was finally at peace with him by my side.

"Isabella, one question will you stay on the animal diet?" I thought for a minute.

"No I want to feed from humans. I did enjoy the blood more than the animals. I slipped a few times and felt less hunger when I did. I kind of like the red eyes on me. Jasper even slipped with me one time we had gone to the bookstore to pick up some books. There were two guys trying to rape this girl. We told the girl to run and we took out the two rapists. Hell the family was pissed at us for about an hour until Alice explained to them we stopped her murder too."

"Wow well things happen and our natural source fills us longer. We can go anywhere from 3 days to a week in between feedings depending on our age. I love you no matter what diet you chose."

"I love you too Aro."

This was so sudden and in all ways he completed me in ways I could not understand. I wanted to give him everything including my virginity Edward never took on our honeymoon.

"Aro I want to tell you something. I am still a virgin. He never took it from me even on our honeymoon. I want you to have it when the time is right. Right now I am not completely ready we just found each other."

"Yes I will wait until you are. I am glad you told me that. The one thing is you are a vampire and every time we have sex it will hurt unless I seal off your hymen with venom. Before you ask I learned this from Marcus."

"I understand we have time. Show me around the castle and introduce me you silly man." We left our chambers and headed through the castle. He introduced me to some of the guards who were patrolling.

I could see myself staying here. The Cullen's perspective on them was way off. They were family and you could see that through their bonds. Many of the guards looked to Aro as a father figure or even brother. I learned Chelsea could make bonds or break bonds. Aro assured me that all the guards are here on their free will. He told the truth and Chelsea is there to deal with nomads or the rare rogue vampires. I explained to him the bonds I saw and he was shocked they looked at him in that way.

This is just the start of my new life in Volterra and could not wait for the rest of it.

A/N: I know I use Caius as a father or father figure. I will say that I see him that way deep down in himself urns for a child. There is a familial bond and scent between them that is of relevance that will be unraveled in the next couple of chapter. Isabella knows the truth and it does involve her father. Charlie is not what everyone thinks. Updates for this will be at least once a week until my other two are finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Aro POV

Isabella was now officially part of Volterra and our lives have changed for the better. Today I planned on making her my wife and queen. Didyme teased me relentlessly for being a love struck fool. I think I did fall in love with her the first time she came here to safe Edward. My first plan was to ask her hand in marriage in front of everyone, until I got a letter from Alice to make it in private. She warned me also that her real father will be attending the wedding. Shit what the hell. There is just something about knowing that her biological father is a Grim Reaper one of many that wonder the earth. The Cullen's did not even know that he was. The day he showed up here was a mystery and he knew exactly what we were. Isabella was shocked until he sat down with us to explain things.

"Please do not interrupt what I am saying it will answer things. The first is yes I known of vampires for centuries. I walked the earth before the time of the vampires. Vampires were created by my sisters who were bored one day who decided to use their venom. The first two vampires went on to create hundreds over a period of ten years. Aro and Marcus carry original venom. Caius you are of my flesh and blood meaning you are my son. What you feel in your familial bond with Caius, Isabella is that of a brother not a father figure. Marcus would be your father figure. Basically what I am saying is I got a human pregnant twice in my lifetime. This is why your scents are similar your half siblings. The path of you two becoming vampires was set in stone once you were born. My sisters made sure my family would be cursed or lead on the path to become a vampire. I might be the Grim Reaper but I have no say in vampire deaths. There is one thing you must know if my sisters die which they won't the vampire curse will be lifted. This means you all will turn human again and live your life as one. There are two exceptions Caius and Isabella will remain vampires. Isabella you do realize why I did not like Edward now you were never meant to be his but Aro's. This is why also he never found his mate in centuries you were never born. Also you two do have another half-brother by the name of Jasper Whitlock. He was not attacking you Bells but protecting his sister. Once your blood spilt he knew. I set his path on becoming a vampire since my sisters would have found out about him. Lastly please understand that at this moment my sisters are locked in cages where they can never be free. There are a few Grim Reapers around the world but we mostly stay to ourselves. Go call your brother Isabella I know you want too. I will be back in two months, since I need to go collect on some lost souls patrolling around Volterra and elsewhere."

That day was a shock to all of us. Not only did Caius have a sister but a brother also. We never officially met Jasper but heard stories of his times in the Southern Vampire Wars.

Bella POV

When my father told us that story I made my way into the gardens to call Jasper he had to know. I found his number quickly and pressed send. It did not take long for him to answer.

"Bella what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hey there. Well you ready for a shock or do you know."

"No what are you talking about?"

"We are brother in sister real flesh and blood way. Meaning my father is also your father. He told me you sort of knew I was your sister when I got that paper cut. Our father is the Grim Reaper for fuck's sake."

"You aren't joking are you? What the fuck? Chief Swan?" Well I am guessing he made an appearance there. I heard my dad talking to him about everything. Then it was silent again.

"Jasper, are you okay?"

"I am your shitting me we are related he came to me. He was always in my life as my uncle growing up. When he was here I just couldn't figure out why he looked so much like my uncle. That would mean my mama had an affair with him. No wonder I never thought about how my papa never really bonded with me like my other siblings. I was the bastard child."

"You are not a bastard child Jasper far from it. He had to do what he did to protect us. Did he tell us Caius is our half-brother also?"

"Nope and Alice is sort of going nuts here we will be seeing you sooner than we thought."

"Love ya bells now I can officially still pick on you lil' sis'." I laughed at him and really thought about things no wonder we got along so well.

"Love ya too big bro see you soon I am guessing. Tell the rest of the family hi for me."

"Will do. Alice says hi and loves ya." He hung up the phone and I sat there in my thoughts.

If things seemed weird before now they are really out there. My father is a Grim Reaper and my brothers are very much alive in vampire form. The joy of having no fears of the unknown and could care less. Aro had joined me in the garden. He took my hand into his and kissed it.

"Well did you make that call?"

"I did and what I am guessing my father teleported there to tell Jasper."

"Let's think of something different. We could redo our chambers into something less stuck in medieval times." I giggled at him and honestly it needed to be modernized more than just the damn bathroom I insisted on the first week I was here.

"Yes it really does need to be redone. We need to add light colors in there not the dreary dark tones of gray and black. Let's go shopping we can take Demetri and Jane with us. Plus have Felix install wood floors in a light bamboo color."

Aro POV

Keeping Bella's mind off things for a while by redoing our chambers worked. It also helped that the Cullen's are arriving tonight. Alice had gotten the ring I requested so I can propose. I had some of the guards redo some of the rooms in the west tower to modernize them. I had also given them permission to redo the guard quarters in the south tower. While she was redoing our room, which was coming along wonderfully, I had the throne room repainted lighter colors and added large floor to ceiling windows. The one room we will not touch is the feeding room. I am proposing to her tonight with friends and family. I had spoken to Alice and now she tells me to propose when they arrive.

I had gone into our quarters to grab Isabella and see what the room looks like finally. We had moved our quarters to a guest room until work was completed. I knocked knowing she could her me. She cracked the door wide enough to fit through. Handing me a blindfold she told me "Put this on I want it a surprise." I slipped it on and grabbed her hand following her back into the room. Suddenly she stopped and pulled off the blindfold. I was amazed by the room she included both of our tastes. "Do you like it?"

"No I love it. It is amazing looking." There was now a double French door that lead out to the balcony. She had added two large windows to either side of the doors. The wall color was a rich cream color on three walls and the fourth wall was painted a rich red. The bed was a four poster bed with red and black bedding. She had redone the closest to where it also had French doors painted the same rich red as the wall the bed was on. I noticed the curtains were also black with red swirls in them. The floor of the light color of bamboo opened the room up a lot. She has found a large area rug with red and black swirl pattern like the curtains. Two new armchairs in a cream color were centered on the area rug with an end table sitting in between. We no longer had dressers since the closet now had built in dressers on either side.

"This is amazing Isabella. I never thought this room could like this. It was about time it was updated. I do have a surprise for you here after you go change for the arrival of some guests." I kissed her on lips and wanted more with her. I agreed to wait until she felt ready. "Also I have another surprise to show you on why you could not enter the throne room." She shook me out of the embrace I had her in and ran into the closest to change. When she emerged she had on a knee length emerald green dress that was like a second skin on her. She also had grabbed her cloak and mine also.

"Aro seriously we need to get up to date on the times. Cloaks need to be replaced with jackets or sweaters. Talk to the others and see how they feel." She pecked my cheek and headed to the door with her cloak billowing behind her. She left out a giggle. "I sort of feel like Severus Snape."

"Who is that?"

"A character in children books called Harry Potter. They even made films about the books. Severus Snape was a wizard who taught potions in Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry." I must have had a strange look on my face because she started to giggle. "I will get the guards to buy the books and movies. Maybe then you will understand."

We headed to the throne room and the Cullen's were already there. I took her hand into mine and intertwined our fingers. I pushed the doors open and saw them looking in amusement at the room change. "Holy shit Aro when did you do this?"

"The past two days while you were doing our chambers. Do you like?"

"I love it." She threw herself into me.

"Go Bellsy." I am guessing that was Emmett.

"Emmett, knock it off." Carlisle spoke. "Aro it is good to see you again. Bella you seem happy." She went over to give him a hug. She ended up being passed around to everyone.

"It nice to see you too, Carlisle. As you can see we did some changes here."

"Yes it is a good change."

"So Bella you are actually Jasper's sister. I can see the resemblance now." He spoke to her and surprised he did not notice her red eyes. Thanks to her father we got the worse of people here to feed from. It saved him time in collecting them himself.

"That I am. As Caius is also our brother. It is weird from going to being an only child to having siblings."

"I see you changed your diet." Now he notices it.

"Yes and do not worry my father has been sending those who do wrong or their number is up it helps us and him. When he lives here he will pass the gift of knowing to Heidi."

"I guess that is better than innocents. Why did you change anyways?" Here we go keep it calm Isabella.

"I had too and Jasper will have to soon too. There is price of being the Grim Reaper's children. Animal blood will keep us nourished but human blood makes sure we are completely satisfied. We carry his genes still. My father survives on the bones of the dead and when we take their blood it replaces that."

"Carlisle I know you rather us feed on animal blood. I myself have been fighting my instincts to take human blood for many years. When I slipped last year along with Bella I felt full for the first time in years. I did not have to hunt for nearly a week. Bella, is that normal to feed once a week?" Carlisle had shaken his head in agreement with what he was saying.

"Yes I only feed once a week. Caius is the same way. Carlisle you understand now. Though we are vampires now if things happen to our father we will fill his shoes the three of us. Our aunts are the ones that created the vampire race. Aro and Marcus were the ones of hundred if not thousands sired by them. Female Grim Reapers carry fangs and venom. They are the true legend of the succubus. They did not kill the males they changed them. One of our uncles was an incubus. He does not know what happened to him."

"I understand everything now on why you accepted us so easily. Your life was already a foot in the door with the supernatural and mythical beings. I will not judge you or anyone else. I still consider you a daughter." Isabella gave a hug to Carlisle and came back to my side.

"One last thing before you all settles in your rooms." I dropped to one knee and took her Isabella's left hand into mine. "Isabella love. I fall in love with you more every day. When you first came here to the castle something inside me sparked alive. Then you return nearly a year later and we are mates. Will you do the honor of being my mate, queen, and wife for eternity and marry me?"

"Yes a trillion times over yes." I slipped the ring onto her finger and she flung herself at me and landed into leap on the floor. "Let's get married in two weeks."

"Can we pull it off?"

"Yes we can if we start tomorrow. Alice is it possible?"

"Yes of course we just need to get dresses and tuxes. You know the drill. I am happy for you." Alice came over to hug her. "Not only are you my sister in law now I am going a brother in law too." She hugged me also and giggled her way back to Jasper.

"Until tomorrow everyone we need to head out for some book shopping." We left and headed out into the city. It was a clear night thankfully. The stars were out brightly.

Charlie POV

My baby girl is getting married. Aro is a wonderful man. I know the perfect present for them. I jumped down from my perch and approached them.

"Bells, Aro how is tonight going for you?"

"Wonderfully daddy what are you doing here?"

"If you two could have anything in the world what would it be?"

"A child of my own." Aro spoke up. Isabella was in shock.

"Well it can happen or make it happen. Isabella, would you want a child with Aro?"

"Of course I would why wouldn't I."

"After the wedding we will talk more about it. I know also there are a couple of family members who might want one too. I need to go someone just messed up." I disappeared leaving them there in shock.

Bella POV

I really did want a child with Aro. If things go right with what daddy was saying I would be pregnant soon.

"What has you thinking so hard?"

"Of having a child with you. I really want one now that he asked that. Are you positive?"

"Yes of course I am. There is just something I never thought of until you came along." I kissed him quickly and we went on with strolling through the city for the night. The bookstore was long forgotten.


End file.
